xmutantsfandomcom-20200214-history
Wolverine
Origin of Wolverine The Man that would become the ultimate killing machine was born James Howlett in the middle of the 19th century in Canada, He was the son of John and Elizabeth Howlett. He grew up a weak and ill boy and often stayed inside. To try to get his son out of the house John brought a girl who was the same age as James up from the village bellow the hill, the girl was called . Rose was Jame's friend and carer, under her care they would go out around the massive gardens. They also made friends with a boy called Dog who was also the same age as James. Dog was the son of the Howlett's ground keeper, Thomas Logan. Thomas and his son lived in a small hut on the Howlett's land, Thomas was a drunk and often beat his son, Thomas had a strong hatred of John Howlett. At first, it seemed because of John's possessions but later it is revealed that he was actually having an affair with James' mother, Elizabeth and could possibly be James' real father. As the children grew older Dog became more like his father and even tries to force himself on Rose but she manages to get away and James tells his father and the Logan are put on a final warning, for revenge Dog confronts James at his brother's grave and attacks him but is stopped by James' dog, Dog picks up James' dog and slit's it's throat. After this John fires Thomas Logan and has him thrown off his land. That night Thomas and Dog break into the mansion and kill most of the staff with their rifles. They take Rose as a hostage and make their way to the master bedroom to get Elizabeth so that they could run away together but are interrupted by John. Thomas and John start arguing which wakes up James. As James wakes into the room Thomas shoots John and threatens to do the same to James if he's not quiet. In a fit of rage James' mutant power's manifested for the first time, James unleashed his bone claws, slashing Dog's face and then killing Thomas, James runs out the home after being rejected by his mother who minutes latter killed herself with Thomas' gun. Rose chases James out the mansion, confused Rose went to James' Grandfather for help but all he does is give Rose money and tells them to get out. Rose and James catch a train to an small isolated mining village which a man called smitty owns. While there Rose gives James the name Logan to cover their tracks. Also James becomes the target of the fat cook cookie who feels James has taken his place among his friends often beat on James until Smitty breaks them up. As the years pass James body and mutant powers develop, James lived with Rose and had developed strong feelings for her but he was scared to act on them, James becomes a good strong worker and never leaves the job until it's done because of this the other workers start to call him Wolverine. James starts to idolizes Smitty becoming good friends with Smitty also at this time James' grand-father has become ill and wants to see James again so he sends Dog nearly fully grown and is massive in terms of strength and size and still with scares on his face from James' claws to track them down and bring them back to him but Dog had other idea's, we wanted revenge on James for his father's death, Dog tracks them down to their village where James had only just finished a cage fighting contest where he beat his long time enemy Cookie to a bloody pulp and took a dive in his match with Smitty so that Smitty and Rose would have enough money to leave the village. Dog quickly gained the upper hand on a tired James but something Dog says sets James off and with the other villagers watching on James hammers Dog then unleashes his bone claws and is about to kill Dog but Rose tries to stop him but ends up impaled on Logan's claws and dies, overcome by grief James flees into the woods with the wolves not to be seen again for some years. Early Years of Wolverine At some point in time, Logan travels to another frontier community in the Canadian Rockies. He meets a young Blackfoot woman named Silver Fox, with whom he falls in love. The two share a cabin together and live happily for a time. On Logan's birthday, Sabretooth murders Silver Fox. Enraged, Logan battles Sabretooth only to be defeated. Sabretooth and a mysterious cloaked figure then convince a feral, mindless Logan to slaughter the inhabitants of the town he had been living in at the time. Later, employed by The Hudson's Bay Company as a fur trader to the Blackfoot Indians, he defeats the demonic snake-worm known as Uncegila, a feat which earns him the Blackfoot warrior name of "Skunk-Bear". A broad, largely unseen conspiracy then begins to shape Logan, now robbed of his conscience and free will, into the perfect killer. Wherever Logan goes, Sabretooth, one of his handlers, is not far behind. Wolverine in World War I Before the war Logan joins a unit in the Canadian military known as the Devil's Brigade. Logan's commanding officer is a super humanly strong man known as Cyber. A sadist, Cyber kills Logan's girlfriend, a woman named Janet. The two men fight and during the battle, Cyber defeats Logan and gouges out his left eye. Afterwards, Cyber and Sabretooth track him down. They find a feral Logan in the woods and convince him to return. He does so and is sent overseas to Madripoor where he meets a woman named Seraph. It is here that Logan develops his “Patch” persona. While fighting in Belgium on April 22, 1915, Logan encounters a being called Lazaer. Lazaer is armed with a large broadsword and has been using it to kill soldiers on the same battlefield. They soon begin to fight one another, with Lazaer initially gaining the upper hand. After being impaled with Lazaer's sword, Logan pulls it from his chest and stabs it through the chest of his surprised opponent. Logan is sent to the Romanov family in Russia where he learns espionage and befriends the young Natalia Romanova, who many years later will be known as the Black Widow. In 1936, Wolverine works alongside time-traveling Kitty Pryde and Rachel Summers to fight Nazi villains Baron Strucker and Geist, who have allied themselves with the Shadow King to dethrone King Edward VIII and replace him with a fascist heir. Wolverine in World War II During World War II, Logan teams up with Captain America in Madripoor. They rescue Natasha Romanova from being transformed into a Hand assassin. Baron Wolfgang von Strucker becomes involved, causing Wolverine and Captain America to turn their attention towards a fledgling HYDRA.Soon afterwords, Seraph is killed by Sabretooth, presumably under the orders of the forces who have been manipulating Logan for years. Wolverine also sees action in the Spanish Civil War in the 1930s, along with good friend Puck. Eventually, Logan returns to Canada and again enlists in the Armed Forces, joining the First Canadian Parachute Battalion. It is with this battalion that Logan first encounters Bloodscream, an immortal being with vampire-like qualities and powers. At some point, Logan is captured and spends time in a German concentration camp. After WWII, he travels to China, where he meets a Chinese businessman named Chang, an employee of Landau, Luckman, and Lake. In Shanghai, Logan meets Ogun, an immortal Japanese samurai and sorcerer. Impressed by Logan’s skill, Ogun offers to instruct him in the martial arts, and even teaches him Sun Tzu and ideograms. Wolverine soon develops a deep and lasting love for Japan. After his training with Ogun, Logan travels to the village of Bando Saburo in order to learn how to be a man. There, he meets and falls in love with a local woman named Itsu. They are married and conceive a child together. After the demon sword smith Muramasa creates an explosion that causes Logan to accidentally stab a villager with his claws, Logan is banned from the village. Before he leaves, Logan finds Itsu murdered. Unknown to Logan, the mysterious cloaked figure (who later accompanies Sabretooth when he murders Silver Fox) takes the child from Itsu's womb and raises him as the assassin Daken. Logan gives himself to Muramasa, thinking the villagers are responsible for the murder of Itsu. Muramasa vows to build a sword capable of killing even Logan himself. Logan is later rescued by the Winter Soldier and taken to Madripoor. Soon after Logan begins working for the American CIA. He is instrumental in the creation of the unbalanced super-soldier, Nuke. On one occasion, Wolverine teams up with Ben Grimm (later known as the Thing) to participate in a Cold War-era government mission. He is then recruited by Team X, a Black Ops section of the CIA. Team X Despite his many unusual feats of resilience and regeneration, Logan remains unaware of his mutant nature while with Team X. During this time, he is given false memory implants in order to better control him. His overseers create the Shiva Scenario, an armada of armored robots whose only directive is to terminate Team X agents if they go rogue. Other members of Team X include Sabretooth, Silver Fox, John Wraith, Maverick and Mastodon. Mystique, under the name of Leni Zauber, also assists Team X on occasion. Due to having his memories tampered with, Wolverine doesn't recall his memories of Sabretooth, Silver Fox, or many of the events that have shaped his life. On one of Team X's final missions, Logan and Sabretooth are ordered to assassinate the Soviet super-agent Epsilon Red. The mission is called off but Sabretooth murders Epsilon Red's wife for enjoyment. In Logan's final mission with Team X, he is dispatched to East Germany with Sabretooth, Maverick, and John Wraith to sabotage a Soviet super-soldier program in Berlin, steal an item called the carbonadium synthesizer and extract a double agent named Janice. Team X fights another super-agent, Omega Red. Sabretooth murders Janice after realizing that Logan has recovered his emotions and conscience, reminding Logan that whenever he strays from the narrow path his unseen masters have laid out for him, innocents, most often the women he loves, inevitably die. Logan learns that he is a mutant and resigns from Team X. He then joins the Canadian Department of National Defense. On one occasion, Logan works with Richard and Mary Parker, government agents and parents of Peter Parker. Logan also first meets Carol Danvers during this time and works with her on a number of occasions. Weapon X In the serialized story "Weapon X", Barry Windsor-Smith created the back story for the man who would become Wolverine. Logan is kidnapped by agents of the Weapon X Program. The man known only as the "Professor," Dr. Abraham Cornelius, and Carol Hines begin to examine Logan. After performing many tests, the Professor learns Logan is a mutant and will thus make the perfect weapon. Logan's bones and claws are bonded with the indestructible metal known as adamantium. This adamantium bonding process was stolen by the Weapon X Program from the Japanese scientist known as Lord Dark Wind. Logan proves too difficult for the Weapon X Program to control and shortly thereafter, Wolverine escapes the facility with the help of Winter Soldier, killing nearly everyone except for Professor Cornelius, Hines, and Malcolm Colcord. Driven into a feral-like state by the experiment, Logan wanders the forests of the Canadian Rockies for months. It is during this feral period that he first encounters the Hunter in Darkness Department H Logan is eventually discovered by James and Heather Hudson, who help him recover his humanity. Following his recovery, Logan, this time under the supervision of Department H, once again works for Canadian Intelligence. Logan becomes Wolverine, one of Canada's first superheroes. In his first mission, he is dispatched to stop the destruction caused by a brawl between the Hulk and the Wendigo. Another documented Department H mission is Wolverine's involvement in a hostage situation in Iraq. Iraqi militants and a group of hired mercenaries seized an American embassy in Iraq and took hostages, giving various ransom demands. Because there are Canadian hostages in the embassy, Wolverine is dispatched to handle the situation, along with an American/Canadian Delta Force. The reclaiming of the embassy is successful. However, following the battle, Wolverine finds a Canadian nun dying from a bullet wound she received in the crossfire. She tells him about how the hired American mercenaries had harassed her daily and subjected her to extreme psychological torture. Wolverine promises the nun he would avenge the suffering, and years later he hunts down the mercenaries in North America and kills them. James Hudson soon creates Alpha Flight and recruits Logan with the intention of making him team leader. Wolverine in the X-Men Professor X recruits Wolverine to a new team of X-Men. Disillusioned with his Canadian intelligence work and intrigued by Xavier's offer, Logan resigns from Department H. Professor X gathers a new team of X-Men to free Cyclops' team from the mutant island known as Krakoa. Logan and the other new X-Men successfully rescue the previous team, marking the beginning of a new period in Logan's life. Logan forms an immediate friendship with Nightcrawler and a strong attraction to Jean Grey, which causes frequent clashes between him and Cyclops. James Hudson eventually finds Wolverine and tries to force him to return him to Department H, but is defeated quickly. Later, in Japan, Wolverine encounters Lady Mariko Yashida, heir to an extremely powerful Yakuza family in Tokyo.During an intimate scene in a garden Wolverine begins to tell Mariko his name but is interrupted by Mandroids and Moses Magnum. After the battle and before leaving Japan, he finally tells Mariko his name is "Logan" and presents her with a white chrysanthemum. It is the first time he reveals the name he calls himself. As time passes, he falls for Mariko, as Jean Grey is attached. Vindicator returns as the leader of Canada's first superhero team Alpha Flight. With his new team, he attempts to capture Wolverine. Not long after the X-Men defeat Alpha Flight, Jean Grey, possessed by Phoenix, dies. Cyclops leaves the team in grief, and Storm takes up the mantle of the X-Men's leader. Kitty Pryde joins the team and eventually becomes one of Wolverine's closest friends. Wolverine, donning his brown and tan outfit for the first time, travels to Canada with Nightcrawler in tow to make peace with Alpha Flight by helping them take down the Wendigo once more. During this adventure, Wolverine's teammates finally learn his name. In his first solo limited series, written by Chris Claremont and drawn by Frank Miller, Wolverine seemingly overcomes his feral nature in order to win the love and respect of Mariko Yashida. The two are engaged after Wolverine kills Lord Shingen Harada. However, the wedding is broken off by Viper and the Silver Samurai, as well as the manipulations of the villain Mastermind. In another story, Wolverine rescues and takes it upon himself to watch over Amiko Kobayashi (sometimes written Akiko), daughter of a woman killed in the aftermath of a fight between the X-Men and a giant dragon over Tokyo. In subsequent stories Logan continues to visit Amiko, although she is now under the care of his close friend and sometime lover Yukio. Wolverine later travels with Kitty Pryde to Japan to confront his former mentor Ogun, who had been killed years earlier. Ogun possesses Kitty and makes her his assassin, but Logan helps her overcome him and force him from her body. During a savage battle with Ogun, Wolverine realizes that his feral side will always be there and that it is something that he must always fight to keep under control. After wards, Logan and Kitty become very close friends, and she becomes like a daughter to him. When Storm's powers are lost and she leaves the X-Men for a time, Wolverine briefly becomes leader of the X-Men. His team consists of Havok, Colossus, Rogue, Psylocke, Dazzler, and Longshot. This team is mainly featured in the crossover events The Fall of the Mutants and Inferno. After the events of Fall of the Mutants, the X-Men, who sacrifice their lives, are reborn in the Australian Outback. There, runaway mutant Jubilee saves Wolverine's life from an attack by Lady Deathstrike and crucifixion by the Reavers. She eventually becomes, as Kitty and Amiko did before her, another surrogate daughter. Wolverine also returns to Madripoor during this time and re-assumes alias 'Patch.' Apocalypse tricks Wolverine into journeying to the Savage Land. While there, Wolverine sleeps with the female chieftain, Gahck, of an indigenous tribe. He discovers an insane robot duplicate of Apocalypse, which he destroys, putting an end to Apocalypse's experiments on the tribe. He unknowingly sires a son with Gahck, whom she names "Erista." Wolverine later renews his feud with Cable, but then assists Cable and the New Mutants against Stryfe and his Mutant Liberation Front. Wolverine's filial relationship with Sabretooth is revealed to have been a memory implant, and he then returns to his original costume. After the X-Men return to America, Wolverine returns to the Weapon X base in Canada. There, he learns many of his memories are implants and his personality becomes much darker. He also fights the robot Shiva for the first time. Wolverine travels back to Japan and reunites with Mariko, though she refuses to rekindle their love until her clan ceases all illegal activities. However, she is soon poisoned by a Yakuza assassin working for Matsu'o Tsurayaba, who bears a grudge against Wolverine. Mariko asks Wolverine to end her life quickly, and he reluctantly complies. This changes Wolverine's character significantly, making him even more disciplined and emotionally distant. Wolverine vows to Matsu'o that on each anniversary of Mariko's death he will visit him and slice off a body part until there is nothing of him left. Shortly after Mariko's death, Wolverine is shocked to learn that Silver Fox is still alive. The two former lovers rejoin their former Team X teammates Sabretooth, Maverick, John Wraith, and Mastodon, with Jubilee and Caroline Hines of the Weapon X Program in tow, in hunting down Aldo Ferro a.k.a "Psi-Borg," a powerful psychic who brainwashed many of them for Weapon X. Ferro kills Hines and then forces Sabretooth to kill Silver Fox before dying himself. Wolverine suffers a mental breakdown after the deaths of Mariko and Silver Fox. Thinking he is on a prior Team X mission to assassinate someone named "Terry Adams", Wolverine breaks into a Russian space program facility and encounters Epsilon Red, a genetically-engineered cosmonaut with powerful psychic abilities. Red, the "Terry Adams" Wolverine is after, breaks down many of the mental blocks in Wolverine's mind in return for help escaping the facility. With this greater knowledge of which memories are true and which are false, Wolverine is finally able to pick up the pieces of his shattered life. This happiness is short-lived, for at the end of the Fatal Attractions crossover, the adamantium is ripped from Wolverine's skeleton by Magneto. This act injures Wolverine so severely his mutant healing factor burns itself out in order to keep him alive. In fact, most of Wolverine's other natural abilities including his heightened senses, strength, stamina, agility, and reflexes are weakened as well. Unwilling to accept his severely weakened state, Wolverine begins training in the Danger Room. In a fit of rage and frustration, his claws, now bone, extrude. Furthermore, each time he extrudes them, they pierce the skin of his hands and cause severe tissue damage and blood loss. Feeling useless, Logan embarks on a series of solo adventures, leaving a note with Jubilee to explain his views on the matter. During these adventures, he encounters some past enemies, such as the adamantium-skinned Cyber, the Reaver known as Cylla, and the vampiric Bloodscream. Cyber ends up being the first to break Wolverine's newly discovered bone claws. While traveling alone, Wolverine stops for a training session with Generation X and encounters his Weapon X ally Maverick and his X-Men teammate Gambit in Madripoor, before learning Sabretooth is staying at Xavier's. Wolverine returns and defeats Sabretooth in battle while the X-Men are away. The battle ends with Wolverine puncturing Sabretooth's brain, temporarily altering Sabretooth's vicious personality until the injury is fully healed. Later, tests and studies jointly conducted by Professor Charles Xavier, Beast, and Heather Hudson show the mutation endowing Wolverine with his powers is an ongoing process. Unlike most mutants, he continues to mutate slowly over the course of his life. As a result, Wolverine's powers, particularly his heightened senses and accelerated healing, slowly increase. However, after Wolverine's skeleton was bonded with adamantium by the Weapon X Program, this mutation was slowed, his powers beyond any other point in his life. It is also revealed during this time that Wolverine's mutation process will eventually cause him to degenerate physically into a more primitive, bestial state. The studies also reveal, aside from suppressing his ongoing mutation, the presence of adamantium also slowed his mutant healing factor. The adamantium laced to his skeleton is treated as a foreign substance by his healing factor, which constantly devotes a great deal of effort attempting to remove the metal,causing him to heal slower from other injuries. After Magneto ripped the adamantium from Wolverine's skeleton, and his body completely healed from the injuries, the mutation resumed, at a greatly accelerated rate. The studies show accelerated mutation has increased and so did his healing factor. Some time later, the villain known as Genesis, who is the son of Wolverine's ally Cable, kidnaps Wolverine and attempts to re-bond adamantium to his skeleton in an attempt to transform Wolverine into a Horseman of Apocalypse.The attempt is unsuccessful, and the process pushes Wolverine so far to the edge that he becomes purely feral. Enraged, Wolverine stalks the Dark Riders in their headquarters and eventually kills them all before fleeing. With the help of Elektra and Stick, he is able to regain his humanity and reverse the bulk of his feral regression, though his increased powers remain. ' ' Wolverine as Death: Horseman of Apocalypse Wolverine lives without adamantium for some time before being kidnapped by the villain Apocalypse. Apocalypse sets up a contest between Wolverine and an adamantium-bonded Sabretooth to determine who would become the new leader of his Four Horsemen. Although he knows winning means being brainwashed and turned against his friends, Wolverine supposes that Sabretooth would enjoy being set loose as a killing machine, while he himself might be able to fight it. Emerging victorious he is made the Horseman Death, and Apocalypse strips the adamantium from Sabretooth and bonds it to Wolverine's skeleton once more.While Wolverine serves Apocalypse as the Horseman Death, a Skrull impostor takes his place on the X-Men. The real Wolverine later kills the Skrull impostor. Wolverine eventually overcomes Apocalypse's conditioning with the help of Jubilee.Some time later, Wolverine is captured by the Weapon X program, restarted under the leadership of Director Malcolm Colcord, a soldier Wolverine disfigured when he escaped from the original Weapon X facility. It is revealed that the mental implants installed by the original program are still functional, as Colcord uses them to force Wolverine into tracking down and eliminating former members of the program. Wolverine's mental implants are finally destroyed when he assassinates the previous director.Soon after, it is revealed that the "X" in "Weapon X" was a Roman numeral, making Wolverine "Weapon Ten" in a sequence of living super-weapons that began with Captain America and Isaiah Bradley. The Weapon X program that experimented on Wolverine spun out of a larger "Weapon Plus" program, leading Wolverine to join Cyclops and the mysterious Fantomex, himself Weapon XIII, on a mission to bring down Weapon Plus and discover Wolverine's true identity. During the assault on Weapon Plus, Wolverine kills Weapon XV, also known as Ultimation.Wolverine then gains access to the Weapon X files that describe his genesis, though this happens largely off-panel and it is not clear to the reader precisely what he learns. What is known is that he was intended to be a living Sentinel and that, to test the extent of his brainwashing, he was forced to exterminate the populace of a small Midwestern town called Roanoke. Wolverine becomes depressed and angry after learning he was created to hunt and exterminate his own people, though Jean Grey is able to convince him that no matter what his makers intended for him, he is still a good man. Shortly thereafter Jean Grey is killed and Wolverine, in a feral rage, slices off the head of her killer, "Magneto".